


Toys

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, M/M, Multi, and each of them gets toys, esper and time go shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Esper maneuvers the cart expertly even with Time’s weight, leaning on the handle so he could lower his voice and Time would still hear him. “You don’t need to buy toys so they’d do stuff with you. They’d do anything with you if you asked, you know?”





	

“Es!” Time whines again, voice rising in pitch and, also, in the annoyance factor. This has been going on for the past twenty minutes, the whole time they’d been in the store.

Esper’s brow twitches and he finally sighs, relenting. “Fine, fine. If you really want the Lego so much, you can get it,” he says, and the speed with which Time shoots his hand out to grab it is unmatched.

Esper can’t suppress a smile as he watches him hug it close to his chest, feet swinging back and forth where they hang over the edge of the shopping cart. The idle thought that someone could easily mistake them for a parent/son hits Esper and makes him snort quietly.

“You’re such a child,” he teases, pushing the cart forward so they can finally get the rest of stuff they actually came for.

“I’m not! Psych loves putting together models,” Time opposes immediately, shooting Esper a mock-hurt expression.

“Uh-huh, so we’re buying it because of Psych then?”

“No!” Exasperatedly, Time puffs out his cheeks and hides his face behind the box even though Esper can’t see it from behind. His eyes are almost glued to the cooking aisle. “I just… I know he likes putting them together, so he’ll definitely help me. And this one’s pretty tough, so Arc will probably join.”

“Is that why we bought Arc’s favorite cookies too?”

Esper maneuvers the cart expertly even with Time’s weight, leaning on the handle so he could lower his voice and Time would still hear him. “You don’t need to buy toys so they’d do stuff with you. They’d do anything with you if you asked, you know?”

Time nods minisculely. “Yeah…”

Esper leans away and Time takes that as a cue to pull the box away, reading the instructions on it. Still, he isn’t even processing the words as he mulls over Esper’s words. It’s Esper again who pulls him out of his thoughts.

“Alright, which cereal are we gonna get this time? These strawberry ones look pretty good.”

Time twists around as much as he can with all the food around himself so he can glare up at Esper. “No! Get Pops, they’re the best!”

Esper answers him with a teasing, lopsided smirk. “Hey, you got your toy. It’s only fair I get to choose the cereal.”

“I’m not gonna eat that crap!”

“Even better, there’ll be more for me.”

* * *

Time is of no help when Esper tries his best to open the door to the apartment with hands full of grocery bags. In fact, he squeezes past and almost makes his brother drop them.

“God dammit, Time,” Esper mutters under his breath, but no one hears him, since Time excitedly runs down the hallway and into the living room where Lusa and Psych are sprawled on the couch, vitas in hands.

“Psych! Psych, look what we bought!” Time exclaims, holding the Lego box up and rattling its insides.

Psych’s head snaps up from his handheld and an audible gasp leaves his lips as he notices what Time is talking about. “Oh my god! Is that—?!”

“Yup!”

“Cool! We should go build it!”

A giant, excited grin splits Psych’s face, at least until he looks down again and glares at the screen. He doesn’t notice Time mirroring it, eyes glinting and foot tapping on the floor in a mixture of happiness and excitement.

“Lusa, you asshole!” Psych cries, hitting Lusa’s arm softly as he pouts. “You should’ve protected me!”

Lusa chuckles boisterously, recrossing his legs where they’re propped up on the coffee table. “Too bad, kiddo, you’re dead.”

“Asshole,” Psych mutters again, “Whatever, I’ve got better things to do now.” Childishly, he sticks his tongue out at Lusa, who only laughs louder.

“Ooh, I’ll remember that when you beg me to play with you again,” he says, turning his vita off.

Heat rises up to Psych’s cheeks and he glances to Time minutely before he splutters out, “I didn’t _beg_ you!”

Lusa’s magenta eyes narrow in amusement. “ _Sure_ you didn’t.”

Psych jumps off the couch and chucks his vita at Lusa, hitting him square in the chest. Lusa doesn’t even flinch. “Let’s go put this baby together instead of being with Mr. Uncooperative here, Time!”

Time’s hand is grasped in one of Psych’s and he can’t help the pink flush that dusts his cheeks. Even though he’s still wearing his gloves, Psych’s fingers are warm and tight around his.

As the kickboxer is about to tug him out of the room, Arc pops in, glasses propped on his nose and curiosity behind them. “Esper said you bought a difficult model,” he says, eyeing the box in Time’s hand, “I want to build it.”

“Yeah! Let’s do this!” Psych cheers, and with that, he pulls Time into his room, right after Arc, who seems too impatient to wait for them for once.

Lusa watches them with a fond smile.

He bestows the same smile to Esper and Masi when they come into the living room, each carrying a mug of coffee, from the delicious smell rising around. Esper hands him a mug with a soft smile that makes tiny dimples visible on his cheeks.

Lusa accept with a gratuitous ‘Thank you,’ taking a small sip and humming at the taste. The two take a seat besides Lusa; Esper leans against his shoulder and Masi leans back against the sofa backrest after taking off his glasses.

They enjoy the coffee and momentary silence.

It’s broken by Esper’s soft voice, aimed at Masi; “Hey, what were you doing? You look you haven’t slept in days.”

Masi rubbed at his eyes before answering. “I still look better than you.”

“Well… I can’t really argue with that one, but still, _rude_ ,” Esper scoffs back.

“I was helping Arc with physics.”

Lusa pipes up with a snort, “ _Helping_? You mean you watched him for hours and only told him what was wrong in his answers.”

Masi throws him a side glance, eyes narrowed as he takes a sip of his drink. They stare at each other for a few long seconds. “Yes. How else is he supposed to learn?”

Between them, Esper laughs, breaking their glaring contest. “Hey, now that the boys are occupied… and since we don’t have any lectures tomorrow… What do you say we have some fun?”

Masi’s and Lusa’s eyes narrow in unison, but it’s Lusa who asks, “What kind of fun?”

Esper grins not unlike a cheshire cat, showing off his sharp teeth. He rummages inside his pants pocket for a moment before pulling out a pack of strawberry scented condoms. “Time isn’t the only one who bought toys.”


End file.
